dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Atoli (G.U.)
Atoli (アトリ) is a female Harvest Cleric and a member of the guild called Moon Tree. She is also an Epitaph User, and is the host for the Second Phase Innis, the Mirage of Deceit. Online Appearance Atoli is almost an identical twin to Shino, the only differences being her hair, and the lack of a teardrop shaped mark, along with a more colorful outfit. Her appearance is that of a young blonde woman. She wears a small green dress, a short white wing-shaped mantle on her back, white stockings, and a white hat. Her wave symbol is on her hat, and she wields a staff in combat. Personality Atoli is a pacifist and is seen as very naive. She sees The World as being more like an alternate reality instead of just an online game much like Hotaru from Legend of the Twilight. She is deeply devoted to helping others and can't understand why everybody can't just get along and enjoy the game together. As a member of Moon Tree's Second Division she serves under Sakaki. She frequently finds herself torn between her loyalty to her Captain, and her friendship with Haseo. Offline Basic Info Atoli is a 16 year old girl named Chigusa Kusaka, who lives in the Chiba prefecture. During middle school, she was bullied frequently - from her clothing, being 'uncool' to what TV shows she didn't watch. Her parents harassed her about her failing grades, her attitude (they believed girls should be quiet) and when she decided to wear designer clothing one day. This led to her shutting herself in her room and browsing suicide websites, which is where she met Sakaki, who befriended her. Around the time she entered high school, Sakaki suggested for her to join The World. Hobbies She is part of Animal Club at school and prides herself at being a good cook. She loves small birds and owns three pet birds in real life. History thumb|left|Atoli infected by AIDA .hack//G.U. Games Haseo befriends Atoli, but is haunted by memories of Shino. When Atoli finds out about Shino, she is very upset and angry, and believes that Haseo only befriended her because she looks like Shino. She runs off, to go seek out Tri-Edge on her own and prove herself to Haseo. Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn follow her and defeat Azure Flame Kite in a blank room with nothing but a stack of coinlockers. After Kite's defeat, as Haseo and Atoli seem to be making up, a locker opens, and an AIDA cloud appears inside. Atoli walks towards them, as if in a trance. She is shown in a strange red light, then all the lockers open, and black hands of an AIDA cloud fly out and attack her. She falls over. The screen goes black, and shatters into a small crack. Haseo screams her name. thumb|100px|Atoli's avatar pattern After the attack on her, Atoli briefly loses consciousness, and Kuhn uses Magus to bring her back to Raven's @HOME. There Atoli awakens, disoriented and unable to speak with audio (in much the same way as Macha). Attempting to reset her computer, Atoli is the first to realize that the players are now trapped within the game, unable to determine where their real bodies even are. As Haseo and the rest of G.U. attempt to restore things to normal, Atoli's condition worsens, and her arm begins to deteriorate. This is due to the loss of her Epitaph, causing Haseo to begin a desperate search for the AIDA carrying it and drawing them both into the Holy Palace Tournament. After the original server is restored, Atoli finds herself unable to use her arm, even in the real world. (When she is in the party during this time, a sprinkle of data constantly leaks from Atoli's right hand.) Her doctor diagnoses her with Doll Syndrome. At the tournament's conclusion, Atoli's Epitaph is returned, at which point she immediately recovers. Later in the game, Sakaki uses AIDA to infect her. This causes her to manifest at least some of her Epitaph's abilities, transforming Moon Tree's @HOME into an AIDA Server. The corruption of the area is more evident the further Haseo goes inside, eventually becoming a long replica of a school hallway filled with human shadows and various echoing fragments of conversations. At the end of this, Haseo finds Atoli and Sakaki standing on what little remains of the Seven Counsel's meeting area, while a shadow of Atoli seated at a desk laments about her life. Atoli is finally provoked, and transforms into her Avatar Innis. An AIDA infected Atoli fights Haseo, as he tries to desperately release her from the infection. Once Haseo defeats her, the AIDA disappears and Sakaki leaves defeated. Afterward, Atoli begins to have a mental breakdown at what she's done, which results in Haseo slapping her and giving her a wakeup call. She vows to make amends for what she's done, taking her steps forward. Atoli, along with Pi, goes with Haseo to confront Sakaki at Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range, wanting to know whether the real Sakaki is the one she knew for so long or the one that has appeared now. Sakaki chews her out and proceeds to infect himself with AIDA, leading to a battle between them. Upon Sakaki's defeat, Ovan appears and reveals the truth about all that has transpired. He uses the AIDA in his arm to PK both Atoli and Pi, leaving them temporarily comatose (though both quickly recover). Later in the game, she asks Haseo to come to the cathedral so that they may speak privately. Just before Atoli can say something, she spots something behind Haseo and her eyes widen. When he turns around, Ovan appears behind Haseo and tells him to become stronger to defeat him. The screen turns black again, and shatters, but with a bigger crack than before. Atoli stays in the background for most of the third game, although she reveals shortly after the start that she can now use her epitaph at will. She also joins Team Haseo once more in Sakaki's PK Tournament. After your party defeats Cubia, Atoli and Haseo are summoned to /\ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground by Shino. While there Haseo is forced to choose who he will be with. Shino makes his choice for him, telling him that she saw everything through the eyes of Ovan and tells Haseo to go after Atoli, with somewhat sadness in her voice. Haseo then runs after Atoli, who is seen turning around not expecting to see Haseo chasing after her. .hack//G.U. TRILOGY Atoli first appeared, like in the GU Games, at the town of Mac Anu with Sakaki. Later, she meets Haseo again after the tournament battle and they went into a field. Eventually, Atoli's feelings has been hurt after Haseo yelled at her and told her to not bother him anymore. She first meet Ovan in a chapel at Hy Brasail and he explains that Haseo's frustration was from her character appearance. Later, Atoli went outside of the normal game space, trying to be brave on her own. She tries to open the lockers, but Haseo along with Pi and Kuhn arrived at her location. Atoli and Haseo talked in a short conversation until Azure Kite appears during the scene. After Haseo defeated Azure Kite, the lockers suddenly open and multiple AIDA appeared from within and attacked her. Falling into her dark memories, Atoli was rendered trapped in a sunset classroom, surrounded by tormenting voices. Haseo entered her mind, only to find that Atoli was unable to listen. She assumed a corrupted form similar to Haseo's later B-st Form and attacked Haseo with clawed tentacles. She was soon calmed when Haseo waded through her attacks and apologized, embracing her. At that point, the AIDA was driven out of Atoli's body. Both were reawakened at Backtop City Megin Fi where Ovan was waiting for them. Atoli was shocked when she saw Pi and Kuhn's bodies in the ground which instantly disintegrated shortly after. Ovan revealed to them that he is the true Tri-edge then attacks at Haseo, but Atoli saved him causing her character to disintegrate. She later reappears within Haseo's consciousness to calm his mind, then fuses with him so Haseo could gain his Xth form. After Ovan uses the Rebirth ability, she returns to the same spot where she was at Backtop City Megin Fi along with Aina, Pi, and Kuhn. She told Haseo that she could still hear Ovan somewhere, then sent Haseo to find Ovan by lending him her Avatar powers. A month later, Atoli and Haseo were talking at the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Atoli first meet Shino as she enters to thank Haseo then leaves. At that moment, Atoli and Haseo held hands in the end. thumb|Atoli as seen in GU+ .hack//GU+ After Haseo saves Atoli from being PKed, she makes it a goal to find out more about the mysterious PKKer known as the "Terror of Death". Despite Sakaki's warnings to stay away from somebody like him, Atoli seeks out Haseo in an attempt to befriend him. Later she is seen in Lumina Cloth passing out pamphlets that seem to be some sort of anti-PK papers. Though Negimaru appears and mocks her work, she remains friendly, even offering him a pamphlet. At the Lumina Cloth Arena she is approached by Ovan who asks her to deliver a message to Haseo. The message is short "Become stronger so you can save Shino", when she asks who Shino is Ovan responds that she was a friend of Haseo's who had a character model similar to her's. She gives the message to Haseo, who is preparing to fight against the current arena champion Endrance and is surprised when he reacts angrily to the message. Fuming he heads off to the Arena, leaving a confused Atoli behind. Watching the fight from the sidelines she is one of the few people present who is able to see Haseo and Endrance activate their Avatars during the fight. Atoli is confused when people start muttering about the fight being boring as she can clearly see Macha and Skeith fighting in the arena below. Later Atoli approaches Haseo in Mac Anu, she tells him that she got permission from Sakaki to invite him into Moon Tree. To her surprise he refuses her request and accuses her of blindly following Sakaki's orders. Atoli tells him that Moon Tree and Sakaki are the only support that she has, since she's never been able to find acceptance in the real world. She tells Haseo that she learned about Shino, and asks him what Ovan meant by "Save Shino". Haseo grows angry with her, he asks her why she's so interested in a jerk like him. He tells her that he's not a person who could support her and demands that she leave him alone. Atoli tearfully runs away, and soon gets a message from Sakaki telling her to travel to Morrigu Barrow Wall. Traveling there alone, she waits for Sakaki to appear, but is surprised when Tri-Edge suddenly appears in the zone. .hack//G.U. Novels .hack//4koma In terms of personality, Atoli's 4koma incarnation is mostly unchanged - sweet and trusting to a fault, she still idolizes Sakaki and tries desparately to make Haseo happy. However, her weakness for seeing The World as an alternate reality is greatly exaggerated - not only does she still maintain her fondness for Lucky Animals and Chim Chims, she becomes quite aggressive when battling monsters, attacking mercilessly. Since meeting Kite, she has grown to idolize him and sees him only as the selfless hero. Like Blackrose, she is quite distressed by the growing animousity between Kite and Haseo. Additionally, her darker side is also exaggerated and developed - Atoli confesses her resentment of others more fortunate or rich than herself, and often seems to contemplate suicide, though others view this latter habit with annoyance rather than fear for her well-being. Additionally, during a parody of her memory scene in Reminisce, Atoli is shown to be a "yanki" (slang term for a rude, rowdy delinquent based off the American term Yankee) in real life. Trivia *Atoli's Japanese voice actress, Ayako Kawasumi, also does the voice of Hotaru. *Her name comes from her pet bird, which is a brambling ("atori" in Japanese). *Her character is 5'3" (161 cm) in height. *Atoli's starter weapon is called the Spell Xialin, a common level 1 weapon. *Atoli's starting level is 3. *A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Atoli as the sixth most popular character in .hack//G.U. category: GU Games Characters category: Harvest Clerics Category:G.U. Novel Characters es: Atoli